botifandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal Episode 6
Wing Roots (羽根, Hane) is the 6th episode of Blade of the Immortal: Immortal. Characters *Rin Asano *Renzo Araya *Manji *Araya Kawakami *Takayuki Asano (flashback) *Takayoshi Asano (flashback) *Toki Asano (flashback) *Kagehisa Anotsu (flashback) *Taito Magatsu (flashback) *Sabato Kuroi (flashback) Synopsis Rin, who has come to see the festival, meets a cheeky little kid, Renzou. At the mask shop, things get dangerous between Manji and Araya, until Araya's son Renzou shows up and the hostility dissolves. Araya and Renzou then leave. Having watched Manji from behind, for some reason Rin continues glaring at Araya with eyes full of shock and hatred. Summary At a festival, Rin wanted to buy some food, but a boy named Renzo cut her and ordered before her. She got annoyed and wanted to scold him, but he told her she should order as the food was good. In the mean time, a man named Araya was selling masks to two kids who both wanted the last tengu mask, but he managed to convince the boy to give the mask to the girl. He then gave the boy another mask for free, but the boy didn't want it. Araya asked Manji of his blade, and change the mask a bit and painted it with his blood. The boy found the mask look weird, but still decided to take it. As the kids left, Araya was holding Manji's blade and some hostility arrived between the two, but as his son Renzo came, he returned the sword and they left, with Rin watching them annoyed. Rin recalled how she visited the festival with her grandfather, father and mother and the time she spend at it. She then saw Renzo getting picked by a man for breaking his sandals and Renzo was backtalking him, Rin went and apologized to the man, saying that Renzo was from her family. The man was surprised she was etiquette and Rin revealed who she was, which made the man mock her as her family was dead and she was now homeless. He then forced her to repair his sandals and after that left. Renzo asked who Itto-ryu were and Rin was surprised he didn't knew. Renzo brought Rin to meet his father. As they talked, he explained he used to wield a sword, but as his wife ran with his child and later died, only Renzo returned, so he focused on working and earning money. Araya asked her about her family, and Rin told him they were dead and wanted to tell him a story. She told him on the night her parents died, as Kagehisa left, Taito gave her mother a knife to kill herself, so that no one to touch her, but Araya insisted that she doesn't die and they could have fun. Renzo then came into the room seeing Rin crying, but she explained that Araya just reminded her of her father. Araya then asked Renzo to go buy tea from a distant shop and as he went, Rin explained she wasn't there to kill Araya, as Renzo was unaware of his past, killing Araya will make Renzo go on the same path as Rin. Rin wanted an apology, which Araya mocked at first, but agreed to do so. As he was apologizing, he attacked Rin and knocked her, saying that he can't allow his son to learn of his past. Araya then painted her face and as was about to kill her, he heard a noise and went to check it. As he returned Manji was holding Rin. After a short talk, Manji and Araya started fighting and Araya took the lead and managed to stab Manji. Rin then woke up and intervened, but was easily stopped by Araya. Manji and Araya continued fighting with he stabbing Manji again, but eventually was stabbed by Manji next to the window, using a blade he used to climb the second floor of the building. As Araya was dying, he wanted Rin to finish him so that he doesn't have to face his son, but Rin refused. Manji then went and stabbed him, even though Rin tried to stop him. In that moment Renzo came back and witnessed it. He couldn't fully understand what was going on, but grabbed something to defend himself. Manji told him he will have to kill him too, but let the kid stab him and then Renzo ran. Some days later, Renzo was paying respect to his father grave. He was approached by Rin and he told her that he will be leaving home, as when he went to check on his father, the body of the other man was gone, so he must had survived and Renzo will be going to avenge his father. Rin then told Renzo that the other man was dead and she had buried him and then showed him where by digging a bit and showing his arm. A bit later, Rin was with Manji and they reattached his hand. Category:Episodes